A Weird Blonde Hero
by OrangeKittyCat
Summary: Erica accidently drinks Holy Water and is dying. Rory is far away at a Single Tear live concert but somehow senses something is wrong. Does Rory, or anyone for that matter, get to Erica in time, or is it just fate that she will lose also her immortal life


**Yay! I have loads of ideas for Rory/Erica:D I just wish more people would write for them...-_- I mean, Benny makes loads of comments about Erica saying things like that he scares her and shes too needy, but does Rory complain...? N-O! ...Sorry, just had to emphasis my point:/**

**Sorry for mistakes..**

* * *

><p>The water burned her throat, causing her to gasp for breath. Her hands gripped the glass too tightly and it smashed, spraying the floor in it's tiny shards. Erica doubled over, wincing in pain. Her fangs dug into her own lips, drawing blood, as she tried to bite back the pain. What was happening? The last thing that had happened before this pain was she'd been talking to Benny and this cute jock, then Benny had made some lame joke. It had made Erica gag, then the cute jock had handed her a drink, then this...<p>

"Erica, are you okay?" Benny asked, rubbing his arm nervously. He turned to the jock. "Where did you get that water from?" The jock gestured for Benny to follow him. They both walked out of the diner, Benny taking a glance back at the choking Erica, and across the street. "You see, I'm very holy and only drink water from a church..."

"What?" Benny gasped, but he didn't know how to react. Even if he wanted to help Erica, she'd never repay him; she was pretty selfish like that. And if he tried a spell, he'd probably fail. Biting his lip, he dialled in both Sarah and Ethan's number on his phone.

* * *

><p>The music blared all around Rory, but he couldn't hear it. His ears had suddenly started ringing and he felt distance. He felt like he shouldn't be here, even though it was his favourite band playing live. Something inside him burned, causing a searing sensation to shoot up his body. He felt like someone was in danger, someone he needed to protect.<p>

Using his vampire speed, Rory shot off towards the east, hoping he was going in the right direction. Even if he wasn't, he'd be able to get some marshmallows at the store this way.

* * *

><p>Erica was collapsed on the floor, shaking vigorously. A small crowd of people had gathered around her, wondering what the hell was happening. She was gasping for air like it was restricted, a steam like essence drifting out of her mouth. Her throat felt like it was melting or burning at least.<p>

"Everyone leave." Rory hissed, noticing Erica's dying body sprawled across the floor. He couldn't let her die, no matter how much she hated him. The crowd of people hurried away, hoping for the best outcome from this strange fit.

"Rory, what are you going to do to help?" Benny asked, concerned but also trying to hold back a laugh.

Rory beared his fangs, hissing him a warning. Benny jumped, holding his hands up to surrender and backing away. Tears pricked Rory's eyes, but he shook them away, almost wondering what the hell they were. He knawed into his own arm, drawing as much blood as he can. Without thinking, he placed his bleeding arm directing above Erica's mouth, watching the crimson liquid drip into it. Her shaking began to cease, until it finally came to a halt and she lay completely motionless. Rory bit back a mournful cry, hoping that she was still in the immortal world and part of his life, whether she be tormenting him or just completely ignoring him. He placed his hand on her shoulder and waited.

Several minutes past that felt like an eternity, which Rory swore he could have beat his solo marshmallow eating contest in, and Erica's eyes flickered open. Rory beamed with delight, longing for her not to shout at him. Instead, she merely glanced at her surroundings, almost jumping slightly when she realised the beaming immortal beside her. She almost wished that it hadn't been him that had saved her, but at the same time, she was completely overjoyed.

"Thank you." Erica whispered, slowly moving herself to give Rory a peck on the cheek. His eyes widened with surprise, an even broader grin emerging on his face. As she moved away, he placed a hand on his cheek, his body hovering in the air. Erica had just kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>And it's done:D Hope you all like it:) I might do some art to match this fanfic and put it on dA xD If you want to access my dA account, there's a link on my profile:)<strong>


End file.
